


Of Mixed Emotions and Loving Families

by the_scarlet_01



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Baby's mother dies, F/M, Hospitals, Mentions of extended firefam, OC Character Death, Some Angst with a Happy Ending, bad call making everyone sad, firefam - Freeform, mentions of child services, mentions of foster care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: The Firefam gets called to assist in a welfare check where they find an unresponsive woman and a crying baby. Captain Bobby Nash can't stop thinking about the baby girl even after the call and his shift has ended. Athena agrees to look into the baby's case and finds out the baby now has no family. That just wouldn't do.In other words, the Firefam gets a tiny new addition.Based on the request: Can you do a FanFiction about bathena and having a baby.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Bobby Nash & Grant Family, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Of Mixed Emotions and Loving Families

**Author's Note:**

> I took a poll and 70% of those who voted wanted a baby adopted from a call/case.   
> Unbeta'd  
> First go at Bathena being the primary focus. Most of my works are pretty Buddie focused.  
> Enjoy!

The call had been horrible. It started as a welfare check on a family, been called in by a neighbor. The neighbor had reported a sound of a baby screaming for hours on end. Bobby had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as they answered the call. They met two officers at the door. They could understand why the neighbors had called. The walls of the apartment building seemed paper thin. They could all hear the crying child from the hall. Hen seemed particularly distraught since they had just adopted their own little girl a few weeks past. After knocking several times, and it became clear the building’s super and landlord would be no help at all they kicked the door in. The officers quickly cleared the small apartment and allowed Bobby and his team to rush in. There was a mother unresponsive on the bed and a baby in a small crib. Hen and Bobby hurried to the crying child while the others went to help the mother. The child quieted some when she was wrapped in a blanket. Bobby was thankful their team had the numbers to handle this type of call. He was even more thankful as he handed off the small bundle to Hen, while Eddie joined them so that they’d have an extra set of hand if the mother’s state worsened. Buck had run up behind them and tossed a bag into the ambulance before they closed the doors. Bobby was proud when he realized the youngest firefighter had managed to find a packed diaper bag among the small family’s belongings.

A few hours later and the call still weighed heavily on the entire team. Calls involving children always seemed to hit the team hard. It always meant everyone calling to check on their own children. Buck had crashed Eddie’s face time chat with Christopher. Hen called Karen and Denny. Bobby checked in with May and Harry, and called his wife. Athena had updated him on the case.

“You okay, Cap?” Buck asked when they all gathered for dinner. It wasn’t anything spectacular, Spaghetti. Bobby didn’t have the motivation to do much else. 

“Ask me again after dinner.” Bobby didn’t want to ruin everyone’s meal so he’d tell them after. He was surprised they made it through a meal without a call. He’d hoped that maybe Buck would let it drop but he should have known better. Buck was like a dog with a bone. When he got something in his mind, that topic wasn’t going anywhere. So once dishes were in the sink and the designated dish washer for the day had them started Buck was back at Bobby’s side.

“You know I’m going to ask.” Buck said.

“I know.” Bobby sighed. He looked at the small group that was gathered on the couches and led the young firefighter to join them.

“So? What’s up, Cap?” Buck asked as he dropped down beside Eddie on the couch.

“I know you are all wondering about the call we had earlier,” Bobby said. “Unfortunately, the mother didn’t make it.” Bobby said.

“Damn,” Eddie shook his head. “What about the baby?”

“She’s stable.” Bobby answered.

“That’s good, right?” Buck asked, trying to be optimistic.

“Yes, but unfortunately they can’t seem to track down any family.” Bobby hated how the youngest firefighter seemed to curl in on himself as he spoke. Buck loved kids.

“So she’ll go into the system.” Hen frowned.

“It would appear that way.” Bobby nodded. He hated the idea. The little girl had seemed somewhat taken care of before that horrible day.

“Do they know what happened?” Chim asked.

Bobby shrugged, “Wont know until after an autopsy.”

“Well this sucks.” Buck mumbled.

“Yeah, it does.” Bobby agreed.

Bobby tried not to bring the struggles from his job home at the end of a shift, but this case bothered him. He hated the idea of that little girl growing up in an already crowded system. Athena had noticed her husband was quieter than normal. Sure he put on a smile when talking to the kids, but it was half hearted at best. Once Harry and May were in their rooms for the night, Bobby admitted that he hadn’t been able to forget that baby girl. She was so small and now had no one. It tugged at Athena’s heart. She promised she’d check on the case in the morning. That promise seemed to ease her husband’s worry somewhat, allowing him to sleep.

As promised when she reached the police station the next morning she checked on the case. It hadn’t changed. The child would spend another day in the hospital before being released to child services. She looked at the photos of a beautiful little girl and wished she had something happier to tell her husband. The little girl was on her mind most of the day. She even stopped by the hospital at one point for an update.

A few days went by. After a number of updates and discussions, a decision was made as a family. They were going to follow Hen and Karen’s lead, and adopted the baby girl. Athena was a bit surprised to find both Harry and May were happy to help get things ready. May insisted on helping pick out paint colors and outfits so that the poor baby didn’t have to suffer any more than she already had. Harry, as much as he’d have preferred a baby brother, was looking forward to being a big brother. He didn’t want to be the baby anymore.

Two weeks after the baby girl’s life changing call, Bobby and Athena brought home a 7 month old healthy baby girl with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes, named Johanna Nicole Nash. They had kept the first and middle name the same, out of respect for the mother she had lost. After a bit of arguing they had decided on the last name of Nash, although Bobby had argued for a hyphenated combo. Harry said Johanna would have a long enough name to learn to spell as is without the hyphen. May had argued they didn’t need her to have their name to know she was family, just like Bobby. Bobby had felt his chest warm at that statement. Michael had agreed the name had a good ring to it and fit the little fighter. They gave the baby a few days to settle in as much as a 7 month old can before she was finally introduced to her first 118 family dinner. 

That was how they found themselves where they were now. Harry and Denny were playing video games. May playing with Karen and Hen’s daughter Charlie. Athena was in the kitchen finishing dinner with the help of Karen, while Hen, Maddie and Chim were opening a bottle of wine and chatting around the table. Eddie had just settled Christopher in with the other boys, while Bobby introduced Buck to his sort of little sister. Bobby and Athena were both fond of Buck. It had been obvious that Buck need parental guidance more than their own kids did more often than not. Bobby was already his primary medical contact and mentor, so it was an easy step to just fold him into their joined family. It did help that Buck already spent plenty of time helping shuttle the Grant kids around. He was the one Harry called when he wanted to go to the movies or the arcade. His sister usually too busy to do so, and Buck could usually convince Eddie to let Christopher tag along. May had been treating Buck like an annoying older brother for some time already, but was happy to call on the young firefighter when her car broke down and needed a lift. So it was easy to consider Evan Buckley the oldest of the Grant-Nash children.

Buck looked down into the most adorable eyes he’d ever seen, tied only with his favorite little man, Christopher Diaz. He held the little bundle tight and swore he’d do anything to protect the beautiful baby in his arms.

“I know you already love her, but you’re going to have to give her back eventually,” Eddie grinned as he moved to join Bobby and Buck.

“Just a little bit longer,” Buck pleaded, earning a chuckle from his best friend and a fond smile for his and the baby’s adopted father. 

“Buck,” Eddie said.

“Fiiiine.” Buck resisted the urge to smother the little sweetheart with kisses, but no, he’d read those article. Nope, he wasn’t about to risk getting his pseudo-baby sister sick. He’d stop anyone who tried, if he hadn’t already. He’d only sent the team like every article on the topic of kissing babies causing illness and/or infections. He carefully handed the baby back to Bobby.

“Don’t worry Buck, she’s not going anywhere anytime soon.” Bobby reassured him.

“No further than her crib.” Athena said from where she sat as she checked the time, “And don’t worry Buckaroo, you can babysit anytime you want.”

“Are you sure you want me to babysit?” Buck looks nervously. Eddie sighed.

Bobby hands the baby girl to Eddie, and turns his focus to Buck. “Why wouldn’t we, Buck?” Bobby may be tired because the baby is still adjusting to the schedule of a loving home, but he isn’t tired enough to miss Buck’s doubt. Eddie sent Bobby an apologetic smile and took Johanna to join the others. Eddie had worked hard to get Buck’s confidence in taking care of Christopher back to where the younger man was starting to trust himself, but a nearly 9 year old boy was a lot different that a 7 month old baby girl. Bobby would need to handle this one.

“She’s just so little.” Buck says.

“They only get bigger from here on out.” Bobby grins.

“But she’s so fragile.”

“Buck,” Bobby puts a hand on Buck’s shoulder. “First off, you’re a fully trained firefighter, which includes basic first aid and medical training. Second, you’re family. You’re like her older brother. You _are_ her older brother.”

“Dinner’s almost done,” Athena interrupted them, she’d managed to catch the end of their conversation. “Buck, why don’t you help set the table? You can help tuck her in after dinner.”

“Really?” Buck beamed when Athena nodded. “Sweet.” He ran off to help the others set the table.

“Think he’ll ever get bored of helping?” Athena asked.

“Buck? I doubt it.” Bobby grinned. Their family may be anything but traditional, but they were still a family. A large, mostly loud, but loving family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Feel free to send me prompts/requests on tumblr @sortofanobsession


End file.
